


Rubber Chickens and Rats

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rubber Chickens and Rats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There was a squeak and the sound of little feet running quickly.  
"You scared the rats!" Piper yelled. He cradled Rathaniel in his hands protectively. "It´s going to be alright," Piper whispered and stroked the fur of the little rodent.  
"And for you-" he faced James who stood in a corner and looked half-frightened and half-ashamed. "Why did you do this?"  
James shuffled his feet. "I was trying to be nice to them and play a little," he said, "but the rats got the wrong chicken."  
"How many rubber chicken do you have anyway?"  
"32."  
"Explain," Piper demanded coldly.  
"You know, I was trying to play with them. Like dogs, dogs like toys that make those squeaking sounds. My chicken also do that. They liked it the first times, but they got into my closet today and took the wrong chicken; this one electrocutes stuff."  
"Wait - your rubber chicken does what?"  
"This one electrocutes stuff. I also have flame-thrower-chicken, nitrogen-chicken, teargas-chicken, cellphone-chicken,-"  
"You...wanted to play with them?" Piper asked quietly. As an answer James squeezed the chicken. The rats responded by rearing their heads and trippling towards James, squeaking excitedly.  
James smiled warily. "See?"  
Piper put Rathaniel down carefully and walked to James. "I´m sorry" he said and wrapped his arms around James. "I was just worried and-"  
"Shhh, it´s okay," James replied and returned the hug.  
"I don´t want you to think that-"  
James shut Piper up by kissing him. He put the electro-chicken away on a shelf and placed his hand on Piper´s cheek.  
"Let me make it up to you" Piper whispered.  
Piper broke the kiss briefly and looked into James´cerulean eyes. "Want to play some more?" he asked and smirked.  
James tried to wipe the smirk from Piper´s face with another kiss, but it didn´t work. What was it again what all people said about having a relationship-argument? Making up was definitely the best part.


End file.
